peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 WORST Nintendo GameCube Games!
The GameCube had a lot of great games, but there was also a lot of terrible ones that PBG had to play for this video. Synopsis PBG has done his best GameCube games, and now it is time for the worst list. Now that the Wii has come out, people have said that the GameCube is useless, but it can do other things. PBG starts taking the GameCube apart, and pours pretzels onto it, turning it into a coaster. 10. America Chopper 2 Full Throttle. America Chopper is not very good. PBG complains about having to paint a motorcycle for 15 minutes. PBG is thrown off his bike and dies. 9. Space Raiders. They made a new Space Invaders for the GameCube called Space Raiders. It was a bad idea. The barriers in Space Invaders were able to be shot through and were a good idea, the ones in Raiders, do absolutely nothing except get in the way. It would be passable if there was actually a challenge. If you die, you don't even have to restart the level to continue! The only requirement is to press the A button and the ability to play for an hour and a half. The story and dialog are terrible. 8. Disney Party. There were a lot of terrible games PBG missed on his worst Party Games list. One of them being Disney Party. It deviates from the normal Mario Party board by using a Bingo style system. There are offensive items to place on opponents boards to block, however, they make the game last longer, which is a bad thing. The mini games can be funny for people with a sadistic sense of humor. Most of the mini games are boring and go on for too long. The game board was a good change of pace, but it didn't matter. The player with the most awards is the winner, and everyone dances at the end. PBG is totally not bitter at all! 7. Aquaman. Swimming around and punching people in the face. Level 1 - Atlantis is being attacked by these guys. Level 2 - Atlantis is being attacked by these guys. Level 3 -He just wants treasure. Aquaman can talk to dolphins to do an awesome trick. 6. Monsters Inc. Scream Arena. This is a dodge-ball game. This game is lackluster. Level after level of throwing balls at other guys. New random characters are unlocked. PBG won't unlock the other characters. The best part of the game is when the kid smacks his head on the desk. 5. MC Groove. PBG reads through the fast scrolling safety instructions. Madcats made a DDR rip off! They made this game to see their dance pad. They couldn't even make the dance moves match the music. PBG didn't want to pay for the pad, so he used his DDR pad, which doesn't have a bottom left or right input. PBG finds that he could just stand there, it doesn't do anything at all! 4. Universal Studios. Walking around in Universal Studios does not look like fun, as PBG has to randomly walk around. The rides are crappy mini game. Some are incredibly long, such as the Jurassic Park ride. It goes on for 10 minutes, and has terrible controls. There is a woman who has a controller vibrating to indicate that the function is tuned on. Woody Woodpecker stares at PBG wherever he goes! It starts to freak PBG out. 3. Charlie's Angels. The game is sexy. He guesses. PBG can confirm that it is terrible. PBG wonders why everyone is attacking him unprovoked. PBG can't ever get better then a 'not bad' rating. Why is there a butt attack!? The reviews for this game are creepy. This game has broken PBG. He sings about the terrible games. 2. Bad Boys - Miami Takedown. PBG warns a criminal to stop shooting his partner. They never wear a uniform at any point during the game. They have to shoot a lot of people! Other than the occasional 'bossu', shooting is all this game has to offer, besides the A+ cutscenes. PBG shows his favorite cutscenes. PBG will put up with unsubscribing, and bad comments, and even saying that Mario Teaches Typing is a bad game, but no one calls him a commie. 1. Shrek Extra Large. This game is very bad, and possibly the worst game PBG has ever made. It makes PBG upset to play and watch back to edit it. PBG doesn't like the way a guy says 'cookies'. It lags all the time, he has to fart at a cow, he doesn't like Shrek burping all the time. The choice was obvious that this was going to be number 1, even though it wasn't going to be until PBG played it. PBG sings about playing bad games, and having to play them until he gets the role on Blue's Clues. PBG makes fun of the audience. He tells himself to cut it out, but he doesn't care. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos